Conveying systems are used in bottling plants, where empty bottles are filled with a liquid, such as a beverage. The filled bottles are sealed, labeled, and packaged for distribution.
At the filling stage, the bottle is filled with juice at a temperature sufficiently high to sterilize both the juice and the bottle. After being filled, the bottle is sealed, for instance with a plastic cap, and transferred into a bottle cooler. Often, a stream of bottles is fed single-file on a conveyor that moves them to a transfer apparatus, which then moves the bottles onto a mass flow conveyor through the cooler. The bottles on the mass flow conveyor are massed together, i.e., are no longer in single file.
After cooling to approximately ambient temperature, the bottles can be sent to subsequent areas of the bottling plant.